User talk:Ezporsche
Welcome! Welcome to the RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ezporsche 23:31, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Talk Here! Hey- how do you make a new page? Le Roi 03:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the category, Ezporsche! Rps eagleforChrist 01:51, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Framing Images From an initial investigation into the subject, it appears that the "thumb" setting for an image creates a frame with a caption. I had set my image to a size instead of using "thumb", so the frame and caption disappeared. Rps eagleforChrist 00:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) OK. One can use both the "thumb" attribute and a size to control the width and border of the image. Perfect! Rps eagleforChrist 00:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Inactive Is this wiki inactive? Who would be most suitable to obtain and use adminship? --I Ross I 03:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Great!, I am thinking of adding my knowledge of RCT1 to the wiki as well. Have you made an adoption request yet? --I Ross I 20:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Here is the link http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests make sure you meet all (or the majority) of the requirements, also explain how the current admin is inactive and the wiki is in need of a sysop and crat. Good luck, --I Ross I 21:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Waiting months to do this doesn't sound like a good idea to me, perhaps if I were to meet the requirements with the adoption request, would you be bothered if I were to make the request for myself. If you are still around when (if) I receive the admin and 'crat tools I would be more than willing to make you an admin. Also, is there anyone else we should be discussing these issues with (someone that still edits here)? --I Ross I 20:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your help with all this, I will be happy to make you an admin once this all happens, because I know you deserve it. I am currently working towards achieving the requirements and hopefully will have them completed, I have done this before so I have some experience on how this works, sadly it will take some time though. I also plan on getting in touch with Eagle (i think that's who you said) about whats going to happen and I'm sure that they will be more than willing to assist. One last thing, expect some changes in colors on this wiki, all great wikis have a logo, skin, and favicon which I will work with a wikia helper to get done. I plan on communicating with additional helpers and staff members, hoping they take in interest in the wiki. Thanks again, --I Ross I 00:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Adoption Request I have went ahead and made an adoption request, hopefully I will get accepted. There isn't an exact time frame but its added and that is all that matters. I'm afriad they will make me wait for a few more weeks but I think my track record will shorten the time, as long as I keep contributing to the wiki the faster things will get done. Hope your not to busy over the weekend to help out, we should be getting that logo by Monday. --I Ross I 23:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Powers As per Ross' request, you are now a Bureaucrat. -- RCT Fan You're welcome, enjoy! -- RCT Fan Re: Cheats Yes, actually go ahead and make the pages into redirects to one page for that cheat. Example: Simon Foster cheat would be made into a redirect (add #REDIRECT InsertPageName) and then add that cheat to the redirected page. You should probably make a cheat page for each game, 1,2,3 including the expansion packs if they have a specific cheat. So, go ahead and start that. ATM, I am very busy so I can't help sorry.--I Ross I 01:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hi I don't think we've crossed paths when editing this wiki. Just thought I'd introduce myself to you. I'm Matt 20 1. And this wiki's been quiet lately. Are there anything in paritcualr you want me to do? Re: Discussion Hmm, I don't think we need to create a page for a general discussion because we already have one. You can simply use the Community Portal to dicussion important topics on the wiki. The Forums, which you say haven't worked, are for random discussion about the wiki, like "How to beat Forest Frontiers". I'm not 100% sure if I am correct but that is what I would do anyway. You can also rename the Community Portal a new name. Ex. Call of Duty Wiki:War Room or Runescape Wiki:Yew Grove. Something that pertains to the series. idk, hope this helps. --I Ross I 22:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I Ross I is probably right i saying that we should use the Community Portal, but honestly, I wouldn't mind making the page.--Matt 20 1 07:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::After I did some checking, I was actually wrong, the community portal is more for links to important pages. It was actually the Watercooler in forums, that is what you are looking for. But, if you think it would be easier to use the community portal I can't see why not. But yah, my bad. --I Ross I 17:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Yah, it isn't really a big deal. Although, we should fix it, if/when we become a medium/large wiki with a large user database with new editors. For now though, it doesn't matter. Keep up the good work, --I Ross I 17:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Admin user page Hey, just wanted to let you know, because you are an admin of the wiki, I would highly recommend protecting your user page because it seems to be a high target for vandals. I would at least recommend making it autoconfirmed if you don't feel comfortable with Sysop only. Just wanted to let you know that tip. --I Ross I 00:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Scenario Guides I'm using walkthroughs by Game FAQs and IGN just to complete the articles, since I have RCT no more and I'll buy RCT3 next week. Juan Rodrigues 01:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) RE I will, but in two weeks from now, when I buy RCT3 Deluxe Edition. A question, do you know if it comes with Soaked and Wild? And can you please try to find a picture of the "Build A Ride" tab with both of those? Thanks a lot. Juan Rodrigues 01:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ; The button where you choose what kind of ride you'll buy for your park. Thanks! Juan Rodrigues 20 :59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Parallels to real world? Should there be a section on each roller coaster/ride page that gives its real-world equivalent (where applicable)? Every roller coaster in the series (with the exception of the themed coasters in RCT2's expansions) was at least proposed in the real world at one point. (Actually, I'm not sure about the Splitting Coaster, but all of the others I know were.) I would like to help with this. Give me a shout! --Malon Cremia 20:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Award No worries. You've done SO MUCH on this wiki! You're the only person so far to even pass 400 edits.--Matt 20 1 05:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Pictures I really like your new RCT3 images. --Matt 20 1 00:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :yeah, did it not work?--Matt 20 1 02:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Administrator Thanks a ton for the admin status! I know I used to be a really active user mainly during the summer, though with the advent of school I haven't been able to do so much anymore. I will however try to be here more often and make good use of my powers. Thanks again, Ezporsche! Chozo01 01:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Stalls and shops *We now have a lot of Stalls and Shops, but is it usefull to add the basic operations cost? Just in case someone wants to know how many guests are needed for the stall or shop to make profit. *Is it possible to have a bot make changes to multiple pages? I've seen a lot of scenario pages where in the description is added "Build Rides:" which isn't very beautiful to see. Futhermore, some of the pages which should link to a category don't, so there would be a need for some automated tasks to find and add those. As I don't have a lot of experience with wiki's, I just thought I'd ask you. Rgbk73 13:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It probaly wouldn't help having bots because someone would still have to get the data. I the pages are fine for now. Lugnuts250 21:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :It may be possible for me to program a bot on my computer which acts locally through my computer, but there's the data problem that Lugnuts pointed out, and also the time it would take to program would be more than how long it would take to manually make the suggested changes. --Ezporsche 00:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Other File Types Hey, I was wondering weather it's posible to upload other file types on the wiki (not images). If not, is it allowed to have a link to a filehosting website with a download. (I would like to share a scenario with others on the wikia.) Thanks, --Lugnuts250 05:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) So it is allowed to have a link to an external filehosting site? --Lugnuts250 15:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I like the new file exchange. I was trying to upload a rct2 file (.td6), but the page seemed to stall. I'm not sure if the site allows .td6, or is it normal for the page to stall? Scenario Themes Lugnuts250 and I are having a discussion about the themes used in the scenario pages. Lugnuts250 thinks the scenario theme used should be the overall theme, I think the theme is the theme used to create the scenario, not the location or what it seems to represent. Please have a look at this page and tells us whoever is right. Rgbk73 22:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Ages I've seen that a few rides on the scenario pages have an age noted with them. When I try to find out what it means, the search is fruitless. I have two questions: * What's the use of ages of rides in-game, does it mean it breaks down more or requires more maintenance? * How do I find out how long the ride stands in the park? Rgbk73 21:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 88.106.80.133 This user is spamming http://rct.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:88.106.80.133 Inactive haha, thanks, but I haven't really done anything either, it's really been the new users doing all the work. I just drop in from time to time to welcome them, and change the poll once a month. --Matt 20 1 08:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello! May I become an administrator of this wiki please? I'd like to be able to customize the MonoBook skin(Here is how I customized the monobook skin skin on Coasterpedia), create more redirects easily, fix some templates, and more. Please let me know, thanks! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 00:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Input Is Needed Your Input Is Needed Josho 06:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I want to help. I was wondering, NOT BEGGING. just kindly asking if i could be an admin here and help you guys, I really like the wiki and if you don't trust me you can always take my rights away, i just want to help out. OtisElevatorGuy1 (talk) 11:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you know how to upload scenarios to the exchange area? If so, let me know, since I have a few to share. Thanks! MkWii17 (talk) 19:27, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Become a Admin? Could you please read this? Thanks! TheLarry98 (talk) 21:53, July 28, 2015 (UTC)